oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vending machines
Vending machines, also known as vendos, are machines that are found throughout Oddworld. They can provide random junk, crafting items and SoulStorm Brew, but also health and various power ups. A vending machine dispensing grenades is first seen in ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee''. Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee / Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty Boom Machine Vendo In Abe's Oddysee, Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty and Oddworld:Abe's Exoddus. Boom machines can be found throughout RuptureFarms and Slig Barracks that dispense grenades. These large vendos are oddly shaped into that of a grenade, with the dispensed grenades emerging out from the Boom Machine's match fuse apparatus. However, in New 'n' Tasty, the Boom Machine has been revamped, becoming more egg-shaped and less like a grenade. Abe can use these grenades to detonate mines, kill enemies or hostile wildlife or be used as a distraction. Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus SoulStorm Brew Vendo In Abe's Exoddus vending machines dispensing SoulStorm Brew can be found in FeeCo Depot and SoulStorm Brewery. A vending machine is found in Necrum Mines as well, but Abe's five buddies drank all ninety nine bottles, leaving the machine empty. Using a stocked vending machine will result in Abe drinking a bottle of Brew, causing his farts to not only become highly explosive, but also able to be possessed and flown around the level. The fart can then be exploded near enemies or obstructions, or will explode by itself after some time. The vending machines found in Abe's Exoddus typically only dispense a few bottles and do not restock when empty, giving Abe limited attempts at using the farts correctly. Getcha' Pants and Getcha' Wings Vendo Vending machines dispensing mechanical pants or wings to crawling Sligs can be found in Slig Barracks and Soulstorm Brewery. These vendos are often found next to the Slig's sleeping quarters and - if the Sligs are alerted - will immediately craw to the nearest Getcha' Pants/Getcha' Wings vending machines. As such, it is often in Abe's best interests to prevent these Crawling Sligs from gaining access to these dispensing machines. If not, than these Crawling Sligs using these machines will turn into a normal walking Slig, or a flying Slig respectively. Likewise, Abe could use this for his advantage by possessing a normal Crawling Slig and upgrade him to either one of the two respective Slig types. However, it is far more preferable to use the Getcha's Wings as the Flying Squig allows for ease of traverse and is equipped with a powerful grenade launcher. Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee Several types of vending machines are found in ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'', most of which are only usable by a specific character. Unlike in Abe's Exoddus, the vending machines in Munch's Oddysee can be used infinitely. Aqua Bounce Vendo Found only in Munch's Oddysee, this vendo can only be used by Munch and allows him to jump great heights directly out of the water. The Aqua Bounce is a blue aquatic themed vendo with a caricature of Munch or a Gabbit leaping out of the water. Aqua Bounce is obviously the oceanic themed version of the normal Bounce vendo. It is unknown why the Industrial race would develop and or invent a vending machine that directly aids/helps one of the native races. However, it could be alluded that Aqua Bounce was made to assist the swimming capabilities of the Industrial races, with the Gabbit drawn due to their stereotype of being good swimmers. Bounce Vendo The Aqua Bounce equivalent for Abe. Sometimes called Bounce!, this vendo allows Abe to jump much higher than usual, allowing him to reach hard to reach places. The Bounce vendo comes in two variants, the industrial version and the native version. The industrial Bounce is a pink Vendo with a caricature of either Abe or a Mudokon, whilst the native Bounce is a dark brown vendo that feature indigenous art of a Mudokon jumping with blue and pink highlights. Like Aqua Bounce, it is possible that Bounce was created to aid in the leg strength of the Industrial races, with the Mudokon being drawn due to the stereotype of Mudokon physicality. Blitz Packer Vendo Found only in Munch's Oddysee, this vending machine dispenses the Blitz Packer weapon to Big-Bro Sligs. The Blitz Packer is one of the weapons vendos found in the game and it is by far the largest and most powerful of the weapons vendos. Blitz Packer vendos are exclusive only to Big-Bros and only they are large and powerful enough to use them extensively. Interesting enough, the artwork for the Blitz Packer vendo show the gun with its ammunition on top, whereas the actual weapon has its ammunition below. Expresso Vendo Developed by Vykkers Labs as a highly caffeinated beverage, Expresso gives Abe or Munch a temporary speed boost which can be used to avoid wildlife and gunfire from weapon wielding enemies. Like Bounce, Expresso has both a industrial and native variant. The industrial version is an orange vendo with a anthropomorphized caricature of a coffee cup that is on a caffeinated high. The native version is a dark brown vendo that feature indigenous art of a Mudokon running wildly with orange and green highlights. Hack Saw Vendo Found only in Munch's Oddysee, the Hack Saw vendo dispenses deadly hack saws to Vykkers who use them as weapons. The Hack Saw vendo is one of the weapons vendos found in the game and is the only vendo that dispenses a close-combat weapon. Hack Saw vendos are exclusive only to Vykkers. These vendos are relatively late game and can be found extensively on Vykkers Labs. The vendos has a stylized purple and pink background with a silhouette of a Vykker carrying a Hack Saw. Health-Up and SoBe Vendo Found only in Munch's Oddysee, this vending machine tops up the health of Abe or Munch. Possessed Sligs may also use it. Health-Ups are found throughout Munch's Oddysee and are useful in recovering any loss health. Due to the presence of the Resurrection Egg, the importance of Health-Ups are situational to pointless depending on the level being presented. Health-Ups are lavender vendos with a cartoonish face wrapped up in bandages backed up by a halo of birds. In the North American version, Health-Ups are replaced by SoBe vendos which pretty much function exactly the same as Health-Ups other than in decals. Unlike Health-Ups, SoBe vendos comes in two variants, the industrial and native version. The industrial SoBe is a orange-yellow vending machine with the SoBe logo plastered in the middle, whilst the native SoBe replaced the orange-yellow with a lighter brown color. However, due to SoBe being an aided promotion, it is deemed not canon by Oddworld lore. SnUzi Vendo Vendo Found only in Munch's Oddysee, this vending machine dispenses the Snuzi weapon to Interns and Vykkers. The SnUzi vendo is one of the weapons vendos found in the game and the primary range weapon for both the Vykkers and their servants, the Interns. SnUzi vendos are therefore, the only weapon vendos not exclusive to one race. Unlike the Hack Saw vendos, the SnUzi vendos are a lot more common due to the presence of both Interns and Vykkers. The vending machine itself is an orange vending machine with the SnUzi weapon plastered in the middle, a lot like the much bigger Blitz Packer vendos. Invisible Vendo The invisibility vendo appears in Munch's Oddysee and does exactly what it says on the package. This vendo can turn Abe or Munch invisible for a short amount of time in order to sneak past enemies. It is a useful vendo meant for a much more stealthy approach. It wears off Automatically if Abe starts chanting. The vendo is a green vending machine with two large, cartoonish yellow eyes. The Invisible vendo can only be found in its industrial form, yet no Industrial races have been noted to use it. Zap Vendo Found only in Munch's Oddysee, this vendo allows Munch to electrocute enemies using his sonar device. It is an offensive vendo and the only 'weapons' vendo in which a Native race could use. Unlike Aqua Bounce or Bounce, it is unknown why the Industrial race would invent a vending machine that grants a Native race like the Gabbit, offensive capabilities. Zap vendos come in two forms, industrial and native. The industrial vendo is a stylized dark and light purple vendo in the pattern of a lightning with a caricature of Munch or a Gabbit shooting out red lightning from its forehead. The native vendo is of a lighter brown but still use the caricature of a Gabbit. Lulu's Fund Vendo More of an atm than an actual vending machine. A charity vendo meant only for Glukkons, unlike normal vendos, Lulu's Fund does not grant Abe or Munch any abilities, instead it is a important quest item meant to donate moolah towards Lulu himself so that Abe could possess the dimwitted Glukkon and save the Gabbit race. Lulu's Fund can be found in the office of the lowliest Glukkon to the most influential of Glockstars, it is unknown how Lulu manage to place his charity around the industrial world outside of possible gameplay and story segregation. As such, Lulu's Fund is seen as a well coordinated scam. Oddworld: Soulstorm Vending machines will return in Oddworld: Soulstorm as a source of consumer goods and crafting materials. These materials can then be combined into tools or weapons.Venturebeat.com - How Lorne Lanning re-imagined Abe’s Exoddus as Oddworld: Soulstorm Cut Vendos Klimb Vendo A power-up vendo called Klimb was originally supposed to be in Munch's Oddysee, but was cut in the final version. Klimb would have been used as a climb power-up where Abe or Munch could climb up steep terrain and garner Spooce from such terrain. The vendo itself was a lime green vendo with blue footprints walking up vertically. Although the Klimb power-up was removed in the final version of the game it can still be found in the game's files as well as the demo version of the game. The Spooce being lined up vertically in steep terrain as shown in the main game could have been where the Klimb vendo would have been utilized. Lungbuster Cigarettes Vendo A cut vendo appearing only in the Passport to Oddworld promotional video. The Lungbuster vendo dispenses the Lungbuster Cigarettes and was an exceptionally popular machine given the wide presence of these cigarettes within the industrial world. The vendo would have been just a novelty machine and it was most likely just existed to promote Munch's Oddysee. These vending machines were light pink in color with the Lungbuster Cigarette logo plastered in the front. Due to the early installment of Passport to Oddworld, the canonicity of this vendo is ambigous. However, it might be possible that a vendo for these cigarettes may appear in one form or another within Mudos. Shields Vendo The Shields Vendo was a cut vendo from Munch's Oddysee. These vending machines would have been utilized by the Big Bro Sligs as a form of heavy riot gear in the case of a mass Mudokon uprising. As a defensive vendo, the Shields Vendo would have provided the Big Bros a tremendous boost in foward defense, possible making the Big Bro immune to all small firearms. However, the Shields Vendo was cut early in the development of Munch's Oddysee, with the only known in-game footage being from the Passport to Oddworld promotional video. The Shields Vendo was a concept of a time period where the Big Bro Sligs were still seen as heavy riot police amed with an enlarged baton/nightstick (a weapon also cut early on from Munch's Oddysee). The vendo itself was a lavender vending machine with the artwork of a metallic doorshield deflecting a bullet with a caricature of a Mudokon painted on the shield. Other Vendos Baby Chow Vendo A vendo meant to promote Vyykers Labs's products. The Babychow Vendo as its namesake implies, dispenses bottles of Baby Chow for any daring customers. The Baby Chow vending machine only appeared in the now deleted Vyykers Labs website, acting as both a realworld and in-universe promo of Munch's Oddysee and Vyykers Labs respectively. Baby Chow was aimed towards parents of the industrial races as a form of baby formula to increase growth and keep the infant satisfied. However, it proved to be too overly successful; childhood obesity became rampant and Baby Chow proved to be a unpopular and overall failed product. The machine itself is a green vending machine with the Baby Chow logo plastered in the middle. Due to it being a promotional piece of artwork, the canonicity of this vendo is ambiguous. However, it is possible that Baby Chow would have come with its own vending machine in one form or another. The vendo and the rest of the Vyyker's products can be found in the archived website of Vyykers Labs. Butt-Flo Vendo A vendo meant to promote Vyykers Labs's products. The Butt-Flo Vendo as its namesake implies, dispenses canisters of Butt-Flo for any daring customers. The Butt-Flo vending machine only appeared in the now deleted Vyykers Labs website, acting as both a realworld and in-universe promo of Munch's Oddysee and Vyykers Labs respectively. Butt-Flo was aimed towards those who had complications with constipation or any form of intestinal problems. Butt-Flo as its name indicates, was meant to relieve those who had these complications, but proved too successful, leading to cases of subjects relieving more than just their fecal matter. As such, Butt-Flo became a unpopular and overall failed product. Nevertheless, Butt-Flo did saw some commercial success in Western Mudos, with bottles littered around the area. The Butt-Flo vending machine was a pink vendo with the Butt-Flo logo attached in the middle. Due to it being a promotional piece of artwork, the canonicity of this vendo is ambiguous. However, it is possible that Butt-Flo would have come with its own vending machine in one form or another. Chill Pill Vendo A vendo meant to promote Vyykers Labs's products. The Chill Pill Vendo as its namesake implies, dispenses tablets of Chill Pills for any daring customers. The Chill Pill vending machine only appeared in the now deleted Vyykers Labs website, acting as both a realworld and in-universe promo of Munch's Oddysee and Vyykers Labs respectively. Chill Pills was a sedative medicine meant to calm the nerves, hearts and minds of enraging Glukkons or Sligs. However, it soon became a unpopular and failed product due to numerous complaints of the Chill Pill rarely doing anything. Instead, the Chill Pill did the opposite and lead to cases of cramps, bloating, swelling of the joints and extreme diarrhea. The vendo was a blue vending machine with the Chill Pill logo painted at the center. Due to it being a promotional piece of artwork, the canonicity of this vendo is ambiguous. However, it is possible that Chill Pill would have come with its own vending machine in one form or another. Gum-Rot Vendo A vendo meant to promote Vyykers Labs's products. The Gum-Rot Vendo as its namesake implies, dispenses packets of Gum-Rot for any daring customers. The Gum-Rot vending machine only appeared in the now deleted Vyykers Labs website, acting as both a realworld and in-universe promo of Munch's Oddysee and Vyykers Labs respectively. Gum-Rot was a artificial sweetener with the texture and look of toothpaste rather than the solid cubes of sugar and other sweeteners. Unlike the other Vyyker products, Gum-Rot - true to its name - greatly lead to tooth decay and swelling of the gums. As no industrial races would like to lose all of their teeth in a single day, Gum-Rot was a controversial product that wasn't that successful. Gum-Rot vendos were orange in color with the Gum-Rot logo placed in the center. Due to it being a promotional piece of artwork, the canonicity of this vendo is ambiguous. However, it is possible that Gum-Rot would have come with its own vending machine in one form or another. Appearances * ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' * ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' * ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' * ''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty'' * ''Oddworld: Soulstorm'' Notes * The name Expresso is based off espresso, a type of real world coffee, which can often be mispronounced expresso. * In the original North American release of Munch's Oddysee the Health vendo is replaced by a SoBe vending machine, which is a real world beverage. During the run-up to Munch’s Oddysee’s release, SoBe aided promotion by giving away a number of Oddworld-decorated goods (including waterbeds and a jet ski). Oddworld Inhabitants returned the favor by replacing a number of Health Up vendos with SoBe dispensers. This was not a business deal, and no money was ever exchanged.OddworldLibrary.net - What's with the SoBe vending machines? In the PAL version of Munch's Oddysee a normal Health Up vendo is used instead. The SoBe vending machine is completely taken out of later versions of Munch's Oddysee, including ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee HD''. * The cut vending machine, Klimb, did not make it to the final game due to time constraints and troubled development. * Early on in the development of Munch's Oddysee, the Blitz Packer vendo and the SoulStorm Brew were considered seperate vending machines with their own artwork. However, the final game would have combine the two to what we have now. A Blitz Packer vendo that dispenses a weapon that fires SoulStorm Brew as ammunition. Gallery Vyyker's Labs Vendos.JPG|Vendos from the Vyykers Labs website. Bounce.png Expresso.png Invisible.png Zap.jpg Bouncevendo2.jpg|Industrial and Native Bounce Vendo Espressovendo3.jpg|Industrial and Native Expresso Vendo Zap!vendo10.jpg|Industrial and Native Zap Vendo BounceNative.JPG BetaShieldVendo.JPG|High resolution of the cut Big Bro Shields Vendo KlimbHD.JPG KlimbVendo.JPG|Klimb, as it appeared in the Xbox Demo KlimbVendo3.JPG|Klimb in the Developer's Vendo Test Level BlitzPacker Early Vendo concept.JPG|Blitz Packer as it appeared in Passport to Oddworld before fusing with SoulStorm. SoulStorm early Vendo concept.JPG|SoulStorm Brew as it appeared in Passport to Oddworld before fusing with Blitz Packers. Videos Oddworld Munch's Oddysee - Hidden Beta Vending Machine References Category:Industrial Products